


Difficult Admission

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-31
Updated: 2008-05-31
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Difficult Admission

Title: Difficult Admission  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: #70: Words  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Fluff (what else?)

  
~

Difficult Admission

~

“They’re just words, Potter.”

“I know. I like hearing them.” Harry smiled. “It took you long enough to admit it.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Pathetic.”

“And yet, it’s true.” Harry sniggered. “So let’s hear it.”

“Fine!” Draco took a deep breath, a pained look crossing his face. “Good thing I love you.”

Harry patted Draco on the cheek. “I know. I love you, too. Now, you were saying...?”

“The Canons deserved to win the Quidditch Cup,” Draco gritted out.

Harry chuckled. “See? Not so bad.”

“Not for you,” Draco huffed. “At least Weasley’s not here.”

Harry grinned wickedly. “About that...”

~


End file.
